This invention relates generally to the field of automatic fabric washing machines and more particularly to providing a machine cycle having circuitry for overriding preselected speeds of operation to assure a slow speed initial spin operation.
In the field of automatic fabric washing machines it is known industry practice to allow the operator to select the speed of agitation and spin independently of the cycle selection. Thus, the speeds selected by the operator dictate the speeds utilized for agitation and for spin even though these speeds may be incorrect for a particular cycle of operations.
At least one manufacturer provides for only a cycle selection with no opportunity for speed selection by the operator to avoid a problem. The particular cycle is preprogrammed into the timer mechanism and no further operator input is necessary or permitted.
None of the known previous fabric washing machines provide for speed selection by the operator separately from a particular cycle selection while providing bypass circuitry to assure a slow speed spin during the initial portion of the permanent press cycle, for example.